


No me sueltes.

by nochesentreletras



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Love, M/M, Pencos, a veces, otras no, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochesentreletras/pseuds/nochesentreletras
Summary: Raoul cumple 18 años y es aceptado en un conservatorio por primera vez en su vida. Piensa que es el mejor regalo que ha recibido por su cumpleaños pero la vida le depara otras sorpresas.





	1. el hotel.

1 semana. 1 maldita semana.  
Eso es todo lo que Raoul puede pensar ahora mismo. Le gustaría poder decir que no está nervioso, pero sí que lo está. Y por alguna razón se siente culpable. Sabe que no debería estar nervioso, debería sentirse feliz.  
-Raoul-se escucha una voz al otro lado del teléfono.-Raoul-vuelve a repetir.-No estés tan nervioso. Si te han cogido es por algo y ya con eso debería sobrar.  
Pues claro que debería bastarle y ser suficiente. Lo sabe y es consciente pero su cerebro no deja de repetirle una y otra vez lo contrario.  
-Es tu sueño desde que tienes uso de razón. Yo me siento muy orgullosa de ti ahora mismo y tú deberías sentir lo mismo.-Raoul rompe a llorar. Julia es el mayor apoyo de su vida, su otra mitad. Quiere muchísimo a su novia.  
-Por cierto…aún te tengo que dar tu regalo.  
-¿Mi regalo?  
-Sí… tu cumpleaños es en 2 días.-Pues claro que lo es. Ha estado tan distraído pensando en la impresión que va a dar en el conservatorio el primer día que se le ha pasado por completo un detalle tan minúsculo como su cumpleaños-No me digas que te habías olvidado pillín.  
-Pues…la verdad es que sí.  
-Pero mira que eres tonto eh. Solo te voy a decir que prepares la maleta para 2 días. Hay que celebrar tu mayoría de edad por todo lo alto. Solo se cumplen 18 años una vez.  
Y es que es eso. Es que Raoul no solo iba a entrar en un conservatorio por primera vez en su vida sino que este año ya se hacía mayor. Ya era responsable de sí mismo y en cierta parte le asustaba.  
-¿2 días? ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?  
-Eso lo descubrirás en un par de días. No te olvides de preparar la maleta para entonces que te veo.  
-Descuida.  
-Raoul, te quiero. Duerme bien y buenas noches.  
-Te quiero. Buenas noches.

Raoul se preguntaba muchas veces cómo era posible tener una novia que lo apoyara tanto como ella lo hacía. Da igual si él estaba distraído, triste, cansado o enfadado, ella siempre iba a estar de su lado y no había ni una vez que no lo demostrara.  
No se merecía para nada a Julia.  
Empieza a hacer la maleta inmediatamente después de acabar de hablar con Julia y es que necesitaba darle un descanso a su cabeza por un momento.  
No está muy seguro de donde van, así que coge una camiseta, una sudadera y un par de vaqueros. Cree que con eso sobrará.*

Los días pasaron y ya había llegado el día de su cumpleaños. Sus padres lo llenaron de regalos como si fuera un niño pequeño y su hermano mayor le dio 50€. Pero lo que más deseaba ese año de su cumple era el momento de ver a su novia y hacer una mini escapada con ella. Por eso, el momento en el que sonó el telefonillo, Raoul fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y cuando se encontró con ella, se abalanzó a sus brazos.  
-¡Felicidades pillín! Ya eres legal. Y puedes ir a la cárcel. Así que más te vale que no hagas nada que te haga ir.  
Raoul se echa reír. La quiere mucho.  
-Pero mira qué eres tonta. Pero te quiero igual. Ahora si me permites, subo a por la maleta y nos vamos. ¿Te parece?  
-Adelante.  
Raoul sube corriendo por las escaleras y coge la maleta que tiene hecha ya desde hace varios días. Vuelve a bajar y se despide de sus padres y de su hermano en un largo abrazo familiar que a Raoul se le hace eterno.  
-Adióoooos.- Y cierra la puerta de su casa. 

Julia es la que conduce el coche. Ella es la única que conoce el destino. Son 2 largas horas de trayecto que pasan entre música y risas y una complicidad que no podrían llegar a explicar.  
Llegan al sitio indicado y se bajan del coche. Raoul observa con incredulidad el hotel que señala que es de 5 estrellas y entran por la puerta principal.  
Una vez dentro, lo único que puede pensar Raoul es wow. El hall es increíblemente grande y está decorado con motivos blancos y dorados. Las paredes lisas blancas parecen tender al infinito y justo en el techo se encuentra un enorme óleo pintado con la más detallada precisión. El centro del hall queda ocupado por una mesa también blanca y dorada y detrás de ella un sofá en el que según Raoul deben de caber unas 7 personas.  
El ambiente desprende lujo y no puede creerse el dinero que se ha gastado Julia en este hotel.  
-Cari-le dice en un susurro.-¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado? Porque no paree barato.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Es tu cumpleaños y te mereces lo mejor del mundo. Que no se te olvide nunca.  
Raoul asiente con la cabeza. Se acercan a recepción para hacer el check-in. Una vez hecho vuelven al coche y cogen sus maletas.  
-¿Qué habitación tenemos?  
-La 1450. Según la chica de recepción está en la planta 14 y el hotel tiene 16 plantas. Vamos a tener una vista espectacular de Barcelona. O al menos eso espero.  
Ambos se suben en uno de los ascensores y marcan el número 14. El viaje en ascensor se hace un poco más largo de lo esperado pero finalmente llegan. Buscan su habitación por el pasillo y la encuentran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Entran y nada más abrir la puerta, a Raoul se le cae la boca al suelo. Es una habitación enorme, casi más grande que su casa con una piscina dentro y un jacuzzi. La cama es de matrimonio y si se apura podrían incluso a caber 3 personas sin ningún tipo de problema. Pero están solos y eso es lo que importa ahora mismo.  
Se adentra un poco más en la habitación y corre las cortinas y es entonces cuando ve toda Barcelona iluminada con sus luces y sombras.  
Toma la mano de Julia y se funden en un tierno beso de cariño, amor y felicidad. Se separan y a Raoul se le escapa un lágrima.  
-No llores, pillín. ¿No te gusta esto?  
-No es eso, es que te quiero mucho y no creo que me merezcas. Tú siempre tienes esa sonrisa, ese carisma, esa felicidad que es capaz de iluminar a cualquiera. Y me tuviste que elegir a mí.  
-Pero mira qué eres tonto eh. Ven aquí, anda.  
Y ahora sí, se vuelven a besar de forma más tierna que la anterior hasta acabar tumbados en la cama en una pelea por ver quién aguanta mejor las cosquillas.  
-Julia. Te quiero.-Son tan pocas veces las que Raoul llega a demostrar en voz alta sus sentimientos que cuando lo hace es un golpe directo en el corazón para Julia.  
-Lo sé, pillín, lo sé.  
Y ambos se quedan así, abrazándose y respirando el uno al lado del otro.

Amanece y se cuelan los primeros rayos de Sol por la ventana que despiertan tanto a Raoul como a Julia.  
-Buenos días, ¿qué tal ha dormido mi niño?  
-Genial.-Y por una vez era verdad.-Las sábanas de esta cama son súper suaves, el colchón es súper cómodo y he tenido la mejor compañía. No habría podido dormir mejor.  
Julia sonríe porque se alegra de ver a Raoul tan feliz después de que estuviera tan nervioso por el conservatorio.  
-¿Quieres desayunar?  
-No lo digas dos veces.  
Se acercan a las maletas y cogen ropa nueva y limpia para bajar a desayunar.  
EL comedor no se queda lejos del lujo que derrocha al hotel por cada esquina. Está adornado igual que el hall con motivos blancos y dorados. A pesar de haber bastantes mesas alrededor de ellos, muy pocas llegan a estar ocupadas. Buscan la mesa ideal y la encuentran justo en aquella que da al mar.  
-No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero ver el mar es algo maravilloso. Da igual el momento, el día, la hora, que siempre va a tener algo especial para mí.  
-Raoul, la verdad es que no sé cuántas veces me has dicho eso desde que empezamos a salir. ¿Crees que habría escogido un hotel que no estuviera al lado de la playa?-Y ambos se echan a reír.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos a desayunar mejor antes de que me muera de hambre.


	2. vuelta a la rutina.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?  
Ya habían terminado de desayunar. Habían disfrutado de uno de los mayores manjares de su vida y que seguro que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar. Lo único que esperan ahora es que tengan hambre a la hora de la comida.  
-Podemos dar ir a ver el paseo marítimo.  
Raoul no sabe por qué pero le parecía una idea fantástica a pesar de tener el estómago lleno.  
-Por mí, perfecto.  
Y así fue. Se fueron del hotel para ir a la playa que tenían a escasos 100 metros de donde estaban alejados.  
Allí, se podía oler la humedad y la sal del mar. Era una sensación increíble poder sentirse tan cerca de algo tan grande como era el océano. Raoul se sentía tan pequeño a su lado que sentía que nada más tenía importancia en esos momentos.  
El paseo fue bastante tranquilo. No hablaron demasiado. Ambos sentían que sobraban lo palabras y se cogieron de la mano y Julia empezó a acariciar la mano de Raoul. Su tacto era como un refugio para el rubio.  
-¿Alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia?-preguntó Raoul sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que estaba preguntado a quién.  
-Por supuesto. Siempre me he imaginado teniendo 2 hijos, una casa enorme y un perro.  
Nada más terminar de decir esas palabras, Raoul se preguntó cómo sería un futuro con ella. Se imaginó cómo sería llevarla hasta el altar, jurarle amor eterno y compartir ese amor con 2 mini versiones de ellos. Le hacía tan feliz esa idea que había dejado de vivir en el presente.  
-¿En qué piensas?  
Raoul se quedó callado por un momento. No sabía si contarle la verdad, si decirle que se la había imaginado llevando un vestido blanco largo y él a su lado. Nunca habían hablado de casarse así que no estaba seguro.  
-Había imaginado que…nos…casábamos.-Fue más duro pensarlo que decirlo en voz alta.  
-Eso es muy bonito. Pero no quiero que pienses en eso. Todavía no. Los dos somos demasiado jóvenes y eso que yo te llevo 2 años.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero la mayoría de relaciones a estas edades no llegan ni al año y míranos a nosotros que vamos a cumplir el año y medio.  
Y es cierto. A pesar de que Julia fuera 2 años más mayor que Raoul, ya llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo juntos. Había sido la relación más larga para ambos y para ellos eso ya demostraba que podían llegar a tener un futuro juntos.  
-Lo cierto es que yo quiero casarme antes de los 30.-dice Julia casi en un susurro.  
-Pues no nos casaremos hasta que tengas 30.-suelta Raoul y acto seguido se le escapa una carcajada junto a Julia. Estas bromas eran las que mantenían en pie la relación y era por eso que ambos se querían tanto. Porque sabían que había cierto punto de verdad y los dos lo sabían.  
La mañana pasó más rápido de lo esperado. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban de vuelta en el hotel. 

Terminan de comer y suben a la habitación. Se tumban en la única cama que hay de matrimonio y Raoul posa un dedo sobre los labios de Julia y empieza a jugar con ellos. Cada vez que Raoul hace eso, a Julia se le derrite el corazón. El tacto de su chico es tan delicado y suave que le dan muchas ganas de comérselo a besos.  
Y así pasaron toda la tarde, con besos, caricias y susurros, unos pocos te quiero y unos cuantos te necesito.  
La noche cayó sobre sus cuerpos y a pesar de no haber hecho nada especial durante el día ambos se encontraban algo cansados, así que cuando bajaron a cenar no comieron en exceso. Vuelven a su habitación y se quedan dormidos.  
Despiertan al día siguiente y se levantan rápidamente. Se han quedado demasiado tiempo en la cama y ahora tienen que hacer las maletas a toda prisa antes de bajar a desayunar.  
Raoul se pega una ducha y se enrolla una toalla a la cintura. Sale del baño y ve cómo su novia le hace un repaso con sus ojos desde la cadera hasta sus ojos.  
-Wow, no me habías dicho que el gimnasio te estaba yendo tan bien.-Y es cierto. Desde que Raoul había empezado a ir al gimnasio se le estaban empezando a marcar unos abdominales de los que se sentía orgulloso. Por eso cuando escuchó el comentario de Julia se sintió un poco intimidado, porque de repente pensó que igual todo era una exageración dentro de su cabeza y que seguía igual que antes. 

Una vez recogido todo, abandonan la habitación y se van a desayunar. La trayectoria de vuelta no es muy larga pero es mejor que cojan energía. Al no haber cenado demasiado anoche, los dos devoran con ansia lo que tienen delante.  
Terminan de desayunar y lo único que les queda ahora es subir las maletas al coche. Bajan a recepción, entregan la llave y se van por donde vinieron hace unos días.  
Vuelve a conducir Julia, ya que Raoul acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y no se había sacado el carnet de conducir todavía. Estaba deseando hacerlo y estaba seguro que los días que no estuviera en el conservatorio se dedicaría a estudiar para sacárselo.  
El camino de vuelta se hace más corto que el de ida. Sin embargo, Raoul sigue dándole vueltas a la impresión que va a causar en el conservatorio. Ya no es solo por cómo lo haga, sino también quiere agradar a sus compañeros y hacer amigos.  
-Muchas gracias por esto Julia.-dice Raoul mientras le acaricia una pierna a su novia. Julia está muy contenta de haberle regalado esa escapada a Raoul porque durante esos días ha dejado de pensar y vuelve a tener el brillo en los ojos que tanto le gusta a Julia. Está más radiante que nunca y eso la hace muy feliz. Julia se limita a responderle con una sonrisa y parece ser suficiente para Raoul porque vuelve a fijar la vista al frente. 

-Raoul, Raoul. Ya hemos llegado.  
Raoul abre los ojos muy lentamente hasta que se acostumbran a la luz. No sabe cómo pero se ha dormido calcula él los últimos 30 minutos de viaje. Están en frente de su casa, así que Julia ayuda a Raoul a descargar el equipaje.  
Se acercan hasta la puerta y la abre.  
-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Y nada más decir eso, su madre se abalanza sobre él como si hubiera estado fuera 1 mes en vez de 2 días. Instantes después llega su padre con su hermano y se funden en un tierno abrazo familiar. Había echado mucho de menos a su familia.  
Julia los observa desde fuera y recuerda la conversación que tuvo ayer por el paseo marítimo. Se imagina a ella misma siendo madre, enseñando a sus hijos a caminar, llenándoles de sorpresas y leyendo un cuento antes de dormirse. Pero cuando Julia vuelve al mundo real tiene a Raoul rodeándola el cuerpo y tiene muy claro que definitivamente quiere ese futuro.

Los días pasan como un reloj de arena y antes de que se diera dar cuenta, ya está apagando la alarma del despertador. Se viste y baja a desayunar.  
En la cocina encuentra una nota de su madre junto a un plato de tostadas. “Pensé que te gustaría este detalle. Mucha suerte en tu primer día. Ya me contarás.” Le había preparado su desayuno favorito y eso es un gesto que él agradecía mucho.  
Termina de desayunar y se mira por una última vez en el espejo. Piensa que no está tan mal. Al menos su pelo está tan perfecto como siempre. Menos mal.  
Sale de su casa y se dirige a la parada de bus más cercana. El conservatorio no queda muy lejos de su casa, pero si como para tener que coger un bus. No tarda mucho en llegar, cosa que agradece muchísimo porque si además de lo nerviosos añadimos que llega tarde el primer día estaría perdidísimo.  
Se baja y justo delante de sus narices está el conservatorio. Bueno, no ha sido muy difícil encontrarle piensa Raoul. Se dirige hacia él con determinación y antes de entrar por la puerta, la observa cuidadosamente como si fuera a perderse alguno de los detalles que tiene, coge aire por la boca, se arma de valor y entra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta mucho este capítulo pero es necesario. Ya veréis por qué.  
> A partir del capítulo 3 empieza lo interesante.


	3. su nombre es agoney,

-Bienvenidos al conservatorio chicos. Yo soy Carlos y ella es mi compañera, Andrea. Ambos seremos vuestros profesores durante estos meses así que será para todos llevarnos bien.-Raoul estaba muy emocionado por empezar esta nueva etapa de su vida. Y parecía que los compañeros que tenía al lado también.-Como ya sabéis podías elegir cualquiera de los dos turnos: por la mañana los lunes, miércoles y viernes de 10:00 a 12:00 o los martes y los jueves por las tardes de 17:00 a 20:00. Si por cualquier razón queréis cambiar el turno ahora, tenéis que decírnoslo a mí o a ella antes de que se acabe esta semana y veremos lo que podemos hacer. No podréis solicitar el cambio más tarde.  
Raoul había elegido el turno por la mañana porque por la tarde tenía pensado ir a la autoescuela y si era posible buscar algo de trabajo. Además, al ir por la mañana podía ir más días y disfrutar de ese ambiente que le gustaba tanto.  
-Esta sala en la que estamos ahora la podréis utilizar cuando queráis libremente, a no ser que se esté dando clase como ahora mismo. ¿De acuerdo?-hablo por primera vez la chica. Tenía la voz más dulce que había oído Raoul y seguro que escucharla cantar era una maravilla.  
-Como hoy es el primer día, nos presentaremos todos y diremos cuál es esa canción especial para vosotros. No hace falta que sea vuestra canción favorita. Puede ser alguna que os traiga un recuerdo bonito o lo que sea. Pero que sea una canción que tengáis en el corazón.  
Un silencio se hizo en medio de la clase cuando Carlos termino de pronunciar esas palabras. Todos se habían quedando pensando en qué canción iban a decir pero Raoul lo tenía claro.  
-Bien, pues pasemos a las presentaciones. Empezaremos por las chicas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo Miriam. Y la canción que voy a decir marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Fue la canción con la que supe que quería dedicarme a la música, así que la tengo mucho cariño. La canción seguro que la conocéis todos y se llama Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey.  
Y así fueron presentándose sus compañeros, uno a uno: Amaia, Ricky, Alfred, Nerea, Aitana. Hasta que le llegó el turno a Raoul.  
-Mi nombre es Raoul y hace poco cumplí los 18 años. Mi canción especial es Tenerife Sea de Ed Sheeran porque me recuerda a alguien muy especial.-Y esa persona especial era su novia, por supuesto.  
-Bien ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, quiero que las chicas os vengáis conmigo a este piano y que los chicos os vayáis con Carlos. Queremos ver vuestros rangos de voces. Espero que todos sepáis tocar el piano.  
Afortunadamente para Andrea, todos sabían tocar el piano. Y así, Raoul, Ricky y Alfred siguieron a Carlos.  
-Quiero que toquéis la canción que habéis mencionado. Y Raoul, como tú has sido el último te toca empezar.  
Raoul se sienta al lado del piano y empieza a tocarla. Siente las teclas del piano como si fueran un refugio y empieza a cantar con todo el sentimiento que tiene dentro y a Carlos debe de gustarle porque mientras le mira no deja de asentir una y otra vez con la cabeza. Cuando termina de cantar la canción, cierra los ojos y le invade un sentimiento de seguridad en sí mismo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.  
-Nunca había visto a nadie tocar con tanto sentimiento. Espero que no sea solo con esta canción porque te esperan grandes cosas en la vida si continúas así.  
Raoul se pone rojo como un tomate al instante pero nadie parece darse cuenta, así que se levanta rápidamente del asiento y lo deja libre para el siguiente. El resto de la clase se lo pasa escuchando a sus nuevos compañeros y se emociona mucho al ver que esta gente comparte el mismo gusto por la música que él.  
Cuando se quiere dar cuenta el reloj ya marca las 12:00 y los profesores dan por finalizada la clase.  
Raoul sale del auditorio y justo empieza a sonar su teléfono.  
-¿Qué tal tu primer día pillín?  
-Muy bien. Los profesores parecen muy majos y todos mis compañeros también. Tienen unas voces increíbles, yo no sé por qué estoy en el mismo nivel que ellos.  
-Deja de decir tonterías anda.  
Raoul había alcanzado ya la parada del autobús mientras hablaba con Julia.  
-Te dejo Julia, que ya estoy en la parada.  
-Adiós.  
-Adiós, besos.  
Y cuelga. A los pocos minutos logra distinguir el bus y se sube en él. Reza para que haya un hueco libre pero no lo encuentra. De repente, se cruza con una cara familiar.  
-Hola. ¿Tú eras Alfred, verdad?  
-Sí. ¿Tú Raoul cierto?  
Raoul asiente a modo de respuesta afirmativa. Cuando varias personas se bajan, Raoul y Alfred encuentran 2 asientos libres juntos y se sientan en ellos. El trayecto en el autobús se lo pasan hablando de ellos y conociéndose un poco más. Raoul siente que este podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad y espera de cierta manera que Alfred también crea eso.

Los días pasan y sin darse cuenta ya ha terminado la primera semana en el conservatorio. Las 2 siguientes clases fueron algo más aburridas que la primera, pero al fin y al cabo el primer día no son más que las presentaciones y nada más.  
Después del día en el que se había encontrado a Alfred en el autobús, habían acordado volver juntos a sus respectivas casas. Quizá fue desde ese momento en el que se formó esa amistad tan bonita entre los dos. 

El fin de semana Raoul lo aprovechó para repasar lo que habían estado dando en el conservatorio durante la semana. Sabe de sobra que para conseguir algo hay que dar todo lo que se pueda y más y como esa semana no había sido de las más intensas, aún le quedaba algo de energía para estudiar. 

El lunes volvió a escuchar el sonido del despertador. Aunque no era demasiado temprano cuando se levantaba, no le gustaba el hecho de no levantarse a la hora que a él le diera la gana. Eso es lo que más le molestaba de ir al conservatorio, pero merecía totalmente la pena y no iba a dejar que una tontería así le impidiera realizar el sueño de su vida.  
Esta vez cuando llegó a clase, vio una nueva cara desconocida y por alguna razón extraña, le molestó.  
Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los otros y no pensaba que alguien más iba a presentarse una semana después.  
-Bueno chicos, como ya habéis podido comprobar tenemos alguien nuevo en nuestra clase. Estaba en el turno de tarde pero se ha cambiado al de mañana. Espero que no tengáis ningún problema y que os llevéis tan bien con él como os lleváis entre vosotros.-Raoul no sabe por qué pero el chico le da muy mala espina. Detecta odio en su mirada y está mirándolos con aire de superioridad. Raoul odia ese tipo de personas que se las dan de chulas por la vida y es que ese hombre parecía escenificar todo lo que él detestaba.  
-Su nombre es Agoney.


	4. su voz.

-Julia, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Ese tío me cae fatal y siento que en cierto modo me va a joder.   
Era un jueves por la tarde y Julia tenía el día libre. Raoul había aprovechado para ir a su casa y pasar el día con ella, pues desde que había empezado las clases ya no pasaban tanto tiempo como les gustaría.  
-Ni siquiera has cruzado más de dos palabras con él.-Y era cierto. Raoul no había hablado con Agoney para hacerse una opinión más allá de la primera impresión. Pero tampoco le hacía falta. Desde el primer día que había cruzado esa puerta supo que no quería tener nada relacionado con él.-Deberías darle una oportunidad.  
Pero no lo iba a hacer. Se fiaba de su instinto, que en todos los años que llevaba vivo, no le había fallado nunca. Quién iba a decirle cuanto se equivocaba.  
-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que han contratado a un nuevo chico en la cafetería? Ahora no tengo que cargar con todo el trabajo yo sola.-Julia estaba realmente agradecida por esa compañía. Llevaba casi 1 año trabajando en esa cafetería prácticamente sola y aunque el sitio no era muy grande, a veces los clientes parecían salir debajo de las rocas.-Le contrataron el viernes y entiende todo a la primera, cosa que agradezco infinitamente.   
Y tanto Raoul como Julia se echaron a reír. Raoul sabía de sobra que Julia era la mejor en su trabajo y no lo decía porque era su novia sino porque la había visto en la cafetería y era indescriptible su capacidad para atender a todos los clientes y que ninguna se fuera insatisfecho.  
-Y la verdad no solo trabaja bien, sino que es muy mono y tiene un cuerpo esculpido por los propios dioses. Pásate mañana por la cafetería y te lo presento.  
-Sí, me da que tengo que conocer quién es el que le está robando el corazón a mi novia.-Raoul le da un suave empujón a Julia en el cuerpo. No estaba celoso, es más, le alegraba verla tan feliz en un sitio que puede ser tan agobiante como el trabajo.-Está bien, iré a conocer a tu amiguito.  
Julia sonrió y le dio un beso a Raoul.   
Durante toda la tarde se quedaron viendo pelis y haciéndose mimos. No era nada especial, no era nada el otro mundo pero para ambos les era suficiente.  
-Ya es tarde, debería irme a mi casa.-dijo Raoul mirando a Julia.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?  
-Sí, por favor.  
A pesar de que no era demasiado tarde, a Raoul no le apetecía tener que esperar al bus en la calle y pasar frío sabiendo que su novia podía llevarlo a casa.   
Nada más entrar a casa, Raoul vio a sus madre con 3 cajas de pizza y le preguntó si Julia podía quedarse a cenar, a lo que respondió afirmativamente.  
Los padres de Raoul siempre se habían llevado bien con Julia, así que era un alivio por parte de ambos. Si se hubieran llevado mal, Raoul no sabría que hubiera sido de la relación pues a pesar de que quería muchísimo a Julia, su familia siempre estaba por delante.   
Afortunadamente no había sido el caso.

Ya era el día siguiente, lo que significaba volver al conservatorio y volver a soportarlo. Raoul no quería verlo, pero no podía dejar de ir tan solo porque su sola presencia le molestaba. Y, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, decirlo en alto parecía una tontería pero estaba claro que para él no lo era.   
Llego a clase, y por supuesto ahí estaba él. Seguía con su mirada de “mírame soy mejor que tú y lo sabes.” Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba de verdad.  
-Hoy chicos, vamos a hacer parejas y cantaréis a dúo. Por hoy, podéis elegir quién será vuestro compañero o compañera pero recordad que la próxima vez lo elegiremos nosotros en función de vuestro tono.  
Raoul no dudó ni un segundo y busco con su mirada a Alfred, que también estaba mirándole a él. Agoney, por su parte, se puso con Ricky. Y así sucesivamente.  
Ricky y Agoney parecían haber conectado desde el primer día y parecía que fueran amigos de toda la vida. No habían necesitado hablar mucho para darse cuenta que se iban a llevar bien, tanto fuera de la academia como dentro de ella.   
Empezaron a cantar las chicas, que al ser impares, formaron un grupo de 3.   
La verdad es que sus voces separadas eran una maravilla y juntas era un espectáculo digno de ver. Por eso, todos se quedaron embobados mirándolas mientras sentían la música. En ese momento no existían más que ellas y ni siquiera los profes mencionaban una palabra mientras se lucían.  
Terminaron de cantar y toda la clase rompió en aplausos. A pesar de que no eran muchos y el aplauso era un poco soso, se sentía como si un estadio entero estuviera aplaudiéndolos.   
Llegó el turno para Ricky y Agoney.   
Raoul no sabría explicarlo, pero en el momento que empezó a cantar Agoney, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Fue como aquella vez que supo que sabía que se quería dedicar a la música. La misma maldita sensación.  
Y era la segunda vez que lo sentía. Y tenía que ser él.  
Los agudos de Agoney eran de otro planeta. El rubio no sabía cómo era capaz de alcanzarlos. En toda su vida había escuchado a alguien notas tan altas pero es que él lo hacía tan bien que parecía incluso natural.   
Era la primera vez que lo oía cantar y le costaba reconocer que lo estaba haciendo de puta madre. Tendría que esforzarse muchísimo para superarlo. Y sobre todo, para superarse a sí mismo.   
La clase termina y se nota cómo es viernes. Todo el mundo sale disparada a la salida en cuanto los profesores dicen que no hay más clase hasta el lunes,  
Alfred y Raoul caminan sin embargo lentamente hasta la parada del autobús. Parece que no tienen prisa a diferencia de todos los demás.  
-¿Has escuchado a Agoney? Su voz parece hecha por los dioses. Jodidos agudos.  
Alfred suelta ese comentario sin ninguna intención en concreto, pero Raoul vuelve a recordar la voz de Agoney llenando toda la habitación y él sintiendo ese maldito escalofrío. No quiere reconocerlo, pero quiere volver a oírlo cantar.  
-Tampoco ha sido para tanto.-No está preparado aún para decir en alto las emociones que ha sentido. No, definitivamente, no lo está.

Ya es por la tarde cuando se da cuenta de que ha quedado con Julia para conocer a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, así que va corriendo hasta la cafetería donde trabaja, que por suerte no queda demasiado lejos de su casa.   
Cuando entra, se encuentra un poco desconcertado. La última vez que vino aquí fue hace 6 meses y ahora está todo cambiado.  
Raoul busca con la mirada la barra, donde supone que estará su novia y tras una inspección no muy larga, se encuentra con ella.   
Se dirige hacia allí para encontrarse con ella y se abrazan como si hicieran años que no lo hacían, a pesar de que se habían abrazado ayer.  
Cuando Julia rompe el abrazo, se encuentra con su compañero justo detrás de ella.  
-Anda, mira Agoney, este es…-Pero antes de Julia pudiera terminar la frase, Agoney ya había desatado el caos.  
-Hola Raoul.-dijo sin demasiada cortesía.  
No podía creerse que ese chico tan mono y tan amable fuera él.   
Julia estaba un poco perdida porque no entendía de que podían conocerse. El rubio nunca le había hablado de él, como sí que lo había hecho con su amigo Alfred.  
A ambos se les había pasado el detalle de decir el nombre de esa persona.  
-Julia, ¿podemos hablar? A solas.-Ese último a solas lo dijo mirando a los ojos marrones del moreno, quien se alejó para ir a atender a la siguiente mesa.  
-Este es el chico de la academia que me cae mal. ¿Cómo es posible que te caiga bien?  
-Pues tus descripciones no cuadran para nada con él.   
-Julia, ese chico no es de fiar.   
Raoul estaba hablando por puro instinto, y Julia lo sabía, así que no estaba tomando muy en cuenta sus palabras.   
-Agoney es el ser más maravilloso que ha podido trabajar conmigo. No entiendo por qué te cae mal.  
Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, Agoney giró la cabeza hacia ellos y guiñó un ojo. Raoul no estaba seguro si era para él o para Julia, pero la chica no parecía haberse percatado del pequeño gesto de su compañero de trabajo y por alguna extraña razón, tampoco estaba muy interesado en hacérselo saber.   
-Tú sabrás Julia, pero siento que él va a joderme. O jodernos.  
Y no sabía hasta qué punto tenía razón.


	5. si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

El fin de semana había sido eternamente largo para Raoul.

  
La mitad del tiempo se lo había pasado pensando en el momento en que descubrió que Agoney trabajaba en aquella cafetería con su novia. Y que además su novia estaba de parte del enemigo. ¿Cuánta mala suerte podía tener?

  
La otra mitad del tiempo del restante había estado pensando en ese maldito escalofrío que sintió cuando escuchó su voz. Y aunque al recordarlo no tenía la misma intensidad que cuando lo escucho por primera vez, no podía negar que aquello había sido algo especial.

  
El lunes ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y llevaba sin hablar con Julia desde el viernes. Debía de admitir que estaba un poco molesto, porque a pesar de que ella estaba de parte de Agoney, Raoul no creía que fuera motivo para estar enfadados. No, claro que no lo era.

  
Cuando llego a clase solo estaban Amaia y Miriam. Igual que se notaba el ambiente de los viernes al salir de clase, los lunes pasaba exactamente pero a la entrada. Nadie quería despertarse y mover su culo de la cama, pero es lo que tocaba.  
Raoul estaba pendiente constantemente de la puerta por si aparecía Alfred y contarle lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior, pero cuando lo vio entrar y ver que seguía mirando constantemente a la puerta supo que no lo estaba esperando a él y que aquella historia podía esperar.  
-Hoy volveremos a trabajar en parejas.-Raoul ya estaba intercambiando miradas con su amigo.-Pero como os dijimos la última vez, hoy las haremos nosotros.  
Andrea sacó una lista en la que tenía apuntados varios nombres y empezó a nombrarles a dúo.  
-Amaia y Aitana.  
-Alfred, Nerea y Ricky.  
-Raoul y Agoney.

Raoul maldecía su mala suerte.  
-Parece que nos ha tocado juntos, eh.-dijo Agoney al lado de la oreja de Raoul para no interrumpir a Amaia y Aitana que estaban cantando junto al piano en ese momento.-Por cierto tu novia es muy maja, no como tú.  
-No me conoces.  
-Raoul, desde el primer día te caigo mal. Y no lo entiendo la verdad. ¿Qué te he hecho yo?  
-Pues ahora mismo, insultarme de una forma muy disimulada, pero sé captar las indirectas cariño.  
-Bueno, bueno el pollito se pone rabioso.

  
Lo odiaba. Es que sabía que lo odiaba desde el momento que cruzó por esa puerta. Y ahora además tenían que tocar juntos y la música no es lo mismo si no te llevas bien con la persona que tenías al lado.  
-Raoul y Agoney, vuestro turno.  
Raoul se sentó en el piano y Agoney empezó a cantar.  
En ese momento, la melodía del rubio y la voz del moreno parecían cuadrar a la perfección a pesar de haber peleado hace un momento. La verdad, y aunque a Raoul le costara reconocerlo hacían un buen equipo.  
No sabe en qué momento pero de repente sintió las manos de Agoney sobre sus hombros. Debería sentirse incómodo, debería sentir que él no tenía ningún derecho para tocarle, y sin embargo sintió que podía respirar mejor.  
-Lo habéis hecho todos genial. Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros. Pero recordad que a partir de ahora nos centraremos más en las clases teóricas aunque os gusten menos. Lo siento chicos.  
Todos aplaudieron por el comentario que había hecho Andrea. Tenían unos profesores que siempre les apoyaban y eso les ayudaba mucho a mejorar y ahora esperaban que con las clases no prácticas siguieran igual.

Raoul ya estaba saliendo de clase para ir a coger el bus cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía de la muñeca.  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
No hacía falta que se girara para que se diera cuenta de quién era.  
-Rápido, que pierdo el bus.  
-Quería decirte que…lo has hecho muy bien. Joder, lo has hecho perfecto.  
¿A qué cojones estaba jugando este chico?  
-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?  
-¿Me puedes explicar qué narices te pasa conmigo? Si te digo algo malo, te cabreas, totalmente entendible pero si te digo algo bueno también. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Golpe bajo. Sabía que tenía razón pero no iba a permitirse hacérselo saber.  
-Déjame.  
Se había quedado sin argumentos y la forma más rápida de salir de esa situación era huyendo y es justamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
Cuando llego a la parada del bus y la vio prácticamente vacía, supo que lo había perdido. Y todo por culpa de la maldita conversación con él.  
La vuelta a su casa fue algo más aburrida de lo normal, pues solía volver con Alfred pero él ya había cogido el bus anterior y probablemente ya estuviera en casa.  
Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no le había contado nada sobre lo del viernes, así que agarró su teléfono y lo llamó.  
-Alfred, te tengo que contar una cosa.  
-A ver qué tiene que contar el niño este.  
Y le contó la historia de cómo se lo había encontrado en la cafetería, de cómo su novia se había puesto de parte de él y la conversación que habían tenido antes y después de clase. Pero se le pasó mencionar cuando le guiñó el ojo. Por alguna razón que no entendía, quería conservar ese recuerdo entre ellos dos.  
-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que no entiendo por qué te cae tan mal.  
-Pues porque sí, porque me cae mal.  
-Eso no es argumento válido.  
Otro golpe bajo. ¿Cuántos más iba a recibir hoy?  
-Tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego.  
Y antes de que Alfred tuviera tiempo a contestar, colgó.  
¿Por qué nadie estaba de su parte? ¿No entendían que ese chico no era bueno? Deberían fiarse de él, de él, no del otro.

Fue entonces decidió poner en práctica aquel refrán que tanto había escuchado: si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este capítulo sea un pelín más corto pero es que normalmente se las escenas que van a ocurrir y cómo van a desarrollarse y este ha ido surgiendo de la marcha.   
> El próximo será más largo, espero.


	6. el plan.

La clase se estaba haciendo algo más larga de lo normal.  
Raoul no paraba de darle vueltas a su plan. ¿Y si no aceptaba? ¿Y si se burlaba de él? ¿Y si le dejaba tirado? ¿Y si? ¿Y si?  
No paraba de darle vueltas una y otra vez y lo único que deseaba era que sonara el timbre para poder salir de dudas y dejar de hacerse tantas preguntas.  
Fue un alivio cuando miró por quincuagésima vez el reloj e indicaba que solo quedaban 1 minuto de clase. Empezó a recoger las cosas lo más rápido que pudo y justo cuando el timbre indicó el final de la clase se acercó a él .  
-Ago, ¿podemos hablar un momento?  
-¿El niño que huye de mí ahora me necesita?  
Lo odiaba. Realmente lo odiaba.  
-Por favor…  
-Está bien, ¿qué quieres?  
Todo el mundo se había ido ya, incluso Alfred. Otro día más que tendría que volver a casa solo. Pero tenía que continuar con el plan.  
-Tú…podrías… ¿darme clases de conducir?  
El rubio sintió que su corazón se paraba por un momento. En ese momento era un manojo de nervios y sus manos estaban sudorosas. Era simplemente una petición, una petición amigable. ¿Por qué cojones estaba tan nervioso entonces?  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?¿Y tu novia? ¿O Alfred?  
-Alfred no tiene carnet de conducir, solemos volver juntos en el autobús. Y Julia está demasiado ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo.  
-¿Y yo no?  
-Ella va a la universidad todos los días, Agoney. Nosotros tenemos clase solo 3 veces a la semana y por lo que sé trabajas de tarde, así que los martes y los jueves por la mañana los tienes libres.  
-Vale, suponiendo que yo aceptara que te diera clases de conducir, ¿qué me llevaría yo a cambio?  
-Dinero. Quiero decir, el dinero nunca viene nada mal a nadie, ¿no?  
-Raoul, en realidad no hace falta que me pagues. Te daré clases sin obtener nada a cambio.  
Eso sí que no era típico en Agoney.  
-¿Estás seguro? Porque te lo puedo dar perfectamente.  
-Bueno, pues si el niño quiere pagarme que lo haga. No voy a rechazar la oferta más de una vez.  
-Vale, pues entonces qué te parecemos si… ¿empezamos la semana que viene?  
-La semana que viene, perfecto. 

Agoney no se podía creer el cambio de actitud de este chico. Un día lo odiaba sin motivo alguno y al otro le pide que le dé clases de conducir. No entendía nada pero estaba contento porque por fin Raoul se empezaba a fijar en él de la misma manera que lo había hecho él desde el primer día.  
Raoul era el chico más guapo de la clase y eso no lo podía negar nadie. Su voz, aunque muy distinta a la suya, estaba hecha para ser escuchada. Y ojalá poder escucharla cada noche antes de dormir, cada día al despertarse y de madrugada cuando no podía dormirse.  
Y ahora iba a poder disfrutar no solo de su voz en las horas de clase, sino también de su olor dos días más extra. A solas. En su coche.  
Realmente no terminaba de creérselo. Joder, si de tan solo pensarlo le deban escalofríos y se le escapaba una sonrisa.  
-Ricky, Ricky, adivina lo qué me ha pasado hoy.  
-¿Es algo bueno?  
-Buenísimo.  
-Entonces deduzco que tiene que ver con algún rubio. Puede que alguno que yo no conozca. Y puede que su nombre empiece por R.  
¿Cómo era posible que en apenas 1 mes lo conociera tan bien?  
Nunca se habían parado a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero Ricky sabía que cada vez que Agoney se perdía en su mundo estaba pensado en Raoul y cuando estaba en tierra no paraba de mirarle.  
-Eres un cabrón.  
-¿Pero a qué estoy en lo cierto?  
-Sí.-dijo más bien en un susurro para sí mismo que para Ricky.  
-No te he oído…  
-¡SÍ!  
-Ahora sí que te he escuchado bien. Bueno cuenta, ¿qué te ha hecho esta vez el chico?  
-Me he pedido que le dé clases.  
-¿Clases? Pero si parece más listo que tú el chaval.  
-Clases de conducir, idiota. Me ha dicho que no se lo pide a su novia porque está muy liada con el trabajo y la universidad y Alfred tampoco tiene carnet. Así que yo he sido su salvación.  
-Suena más bien a que has sido su última opción.  
Joder. ¿Y si había sido así? ¿Y si en realidad se estaba aprovechando de él?  
-Me va a pagar. Y sabes que me hace falta el dinero. Y aunque no me hiciera falta, pasaría todo el tiempo con él encantado.-Y era cierto. Disfrutaba tanto de la compañía del otro que incluso pagaría por estar a su lado. Aunque no fuera a decírselo ni a Ricky ni a nadie.-Es que además piensa que voy a estar con él a solas. En un espacio de apenas 20 metro cuadrados.  
-Recuerda que tiene novia.  
-No por mucho tiempo.  
Y los dos se echaron a reír. Ricky sabía que estaba bromeando, sabía que no sería capaz hacer algo que Raoul no quiera porque además le tenía mucho aprecio a su novia. Era su compañera de trabajo y en realidad la quería mucho, así que si él se interponía en su relación le iba a doler aunque fuera un poquito. Pero se había enamorado de Raoul y no podía evitar querer estar entre sus brazos todo el maldito tiempo. 

Cuando Raoul llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su novia, con la que apenas había hablado últimamente. La espinita del día de la cafetería todavía estaba presente y quería arrancársela del todo.  
-¿Sabes lo que he hecho hoy? No te lo vas a creer.  
-Te veo muy feliz así que debe ser algo bueno.  
-Le he pedido a tu compañero de trabajo que me dé clases de conducir.  
-¿Y por qué no me lo has pedido a mí?  
-Bueno, yo sé que estás muy liada con la universidad y el trabajo, así que se lo he pedido a él. Además si mi novia se lleva bien con él, por algo será, ¿no? Me fío de ella. Y yo creo que ella también debería fiarse de mí.  
-Me alegra que le hayas pedido que te dé clases de conducir porque vas a poder pasar tiempo con él y vas a ver que es muy buena persona y no es nada de lo que tú te imaginas, Raoul.  
-Pues solo quería contarte eso. ¿Ya no estás cabreada conmigo?  
-Yo no estaba cabreada, estaba molesta contigo porque las primeras impresiones engañan. Y tú lo sabes más que nadie.  
Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Se despiden y justo vuelve a sonar el móvil de Raoul.  
Un número desconocido.  
-¿Hola? ¿Hola?  
-Lo siento Raoul, me he equivocado. Soy Agoney por cierto.  
No le tenía agregado a contactos. El único de la clase que no tenía agregado.  
-No pasa nada.  
-Lo siento de verdad.  
-Nada, nada, hasta mañana.-Y cuando está a punto de colgar suena otra vez la voz proveniente del teléfono.  
-Oye, antes de que te vayas y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no me dices la hora a la que te dé clases? La que te venga a ti bien, por supuesto.  
-¿Pues a las 11:00? Si te viene bien claro.-Se estaba pasando una mano por la nuca en un gesto automático. ¿Qué le pasaba?  
-Perfecto. Pues ya te dejo. Te…Te veo otro día.  
-Adiós.  
Agoney no se había equivocado de número. Lo sabía. Pero tenía que escuchar la voz del catalán otra vez y asegurarse que no se había echado atrás en esto. Pero cómo le iba a llamar para decirle que necesitaba escucharlo aunque fuera solo para decirle un hola. Por eso se había inventado que había sido un error.  
Raoul por su parte sintió de repente un gran vació cuando terminó de hablar con el moreno. No le había pasado lo mismo cuando había hablado con Julia. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando con ese chaval, todas esas emociones que causaba en él eran nuevas.  
Tenía que entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando.


	7. la primera clase.

¿Había sido un error pedirle que le diera clases de conducir? Pues por supuesto que lo había sido. Pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos. Joder, seguramente ya estaría de camino y decirle que no ahora sería una putada.  
¿Y si le decía que iría a la autoescuela a partir de ahora? Sí, eso es lo que haría. Dejaría que le diera hoy la clase pero ya no más. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando tuvo esa fantástica idea?  
Los pensamientos de Raoul se callan en el mismo momento que se escucha el timbre de su casa. Baja corriendo y abre la puerta.

-¿Estás listo?

-Eh…eh…supongo que sí.

-No te hagas de rogar y coge las cosas.

Raoul volvió dentro de su casa, cogió las llaves y se miró en el espejo por una última vez. 

-¿Has conducido alguna vez?

-La verdad es que no. 

¿Cómo no había pensado esto antes? No había cogido un coche en su vida. Se puso rojo como un tomate y Agoney se giró para mirarle.

-No pasa nada, esto demostrará que soy el mejor profesor del mundo y que puedo superar retos difíciles. 

A Raoul se le escapó una media risilla. Estos eran los típicos comentarios que soltaba él y que el rubio tanto odiaba pero se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ellos y ya no le eran tan molestos. 

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

-Seguro.  
Le cogió la mano y le dio un suave apretón. De repente, se sentía más seguro que nunca. 

-Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es para qué sirve cada marcha. Porque no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-No…-dijo agachando la cabeza. Se podría haber preparado un poco antes de hacer el ridículo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. No se lo perdonaría nunca. 

-Yo te enseño. 

Y poco a poco, le fue indicando cada una de ellas hasta que Raoul se sintió seguro y cogió la palanca de cambio antes de que Agoney la soltara. Volvió a sentir su tacto sobre su mano y en vez de que alguno la retirara, se quedaron así durante unos segundos más de lo necesario. 

-Ahora tú, rubio. 

Raoul hizo caso a lo que le había dicho Agoney y parecía haberlo entendido a la primera, cosa de la que Raoul se sintió muy orgulloso.  
La clase continuó y cada vez Raoul se sentía con más confianza y tranquilidad al lado de Agoney. Sabía que cometía fallos y que los solucionaba rápidamente y que aprendía del otro más de lo que podría aprender en la autoescuela. De repente, ya estaba deseando volver a tener una clase con él. 

-Creo que esto es todo por hoy. Espero que hayas aprendido y yo te haya servido de ayuda. 

-La verdad es que he aprendido bastante.  
-Si es que con un profesor y tan bueno como yo como no vas a aprender.

Raoul quería rebatirle esa frase pero sabía que no podía porque llevaba razón. 

-¿Te veo mañana?  
-Por supuesto, de mí no te escapas tan fácilmente. 

Agoney dejó a Raoul en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.  
Justo en el momento en el que entró en casa, sintió que le faltaba algo. Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. No paraba de pensar cómo había sido capaz de imaginarse ir a la autoescuela en lugar de que el moreno le diera clases. Menos mal que no se lo había dicho y que ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. 

Agoney estaba volviendo a casa con una sonrisa tan grande que casi hasta le dolían las mejillas. Estaba empezando a ver por parte del otro que por fin disfrutaba de su compañía, de su tacto y esperaba que también de sus clases a partir de ahora. No podía esperar a que fuera jueves y poder verle otra vez con esa cara de sueño y escuchando su voz ronca. Se sentía como en un sueño.  
Esta tarde tenía turno en la cafetería junto a Julia, como prácticamente todos los días. Y entre cliente y cliente no paraba de contarle la historia de cómo su novio se ponía rojo cada vez que se equivocaba en algo. 

-Si es que hay que quererle.-dijo Julia refiriéndose a Raoul. De repente, a Agoney le dio más esa frase de lo que esperaba. 

-Sí y el jueves otra vez. Este chico me va a matar entre el trabajo, las clases en el conservatorio y ahora ser su profesor personal.-No lo estaba diciendo con tono de molestia, se estaba chuleando de poder pasar tanto tiempo con él. Tiempo, que afortunadamente para él no compartía con Julia, sino con él. Claro, que todo esto estaba en su cabeza porque no quería que Julia se enterara que sentía algo por su novio. 

-Yo le dije que si quería que le diera clases yo pero me dijo que no, que ya se las ibas a dar tú y este niño es muy cabezota así que ya no iba a poder quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Su corazón de repente empezó a latir más rápidamente. ¿De verdad su novia le había ofrecido darle clases de conducir pero lo eligió antes a él? Pensaba que el día no podía mejorar. 

-Me dijo que estabas muy liada con la universidad y con el trabajo y que por eso me lo pidió a mí.

-Y lo estoy. Y me alegra mucho que por fin os llevéis buen porque tú eres un gran amigo y él mi novio y yo no quiero elegir sobre ninguno.-Agoney no quería hacerle daño pero para se había enamorado de su novio y no podía hacer nada.-Hablando del rey de Roma…

Justo en ese instante Agoney se giró para ver si realmente era él el que había aparecido de la nada y ahí lo encontró. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y Agoney tuvo la sensación de que lo buscaba a él.  
Julia fue corriendo a sus brazos y le estampó un beso en los labios que si no fuera porque no estuvieran en medio de una cafetería se lo hubiera devuelto. ¿O no? 

-Te he echado de menos, chiqutín.

-Yo también.  
Solo llevaban una semana sin verse pero no habían hablado mucho pues cada uno estaba pendiente de sus cosas y apenas tenían tiempo para verse. 

-Hola Ago. De nuevo.  
¿Le había llamado Ago? Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. 

-Hola enano. De nuevo.

Julia sonrió de verlos tan bien juntos y es que su amistad no había empezado por el mejor de los caminos. Pero de verdad, se alegraba de que se tomaran esas confianzas.  
-Bueno, yo he venido aquí a merendar así que ya me estáis sirviendo lo mejor que tengáis.

-Mira el niño que además de cabezón, nos ha salido exigente.-dijo Julia en tono de broma.-A ver, ¿qué quiere el señorito? 

-Que me sirva Agoney. 

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Lo había dicho en alto? No, no lo había hecho.  
Sí, sí lo había hecho.

-AGONEY, EL NIÑO QUIERE QUE LE SIRVAS TÚ.  
Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Es todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Raoul en estos momentos. ¿Por qué narices era tan impulsivo a veces? Solo había que ver dónde estaba. Y es que desde que se Agoney se había marchado se había intentado auto convencer de que necesitaba ver a su novia pero cuando ha pisado la puerta y no la ha buscado a ella, sino a alguien más, se ha dejado llevar. 

-¿Qué quiere el señor, quiero-que-me-sirve-Ago?

¿Podría dejar de tomar decisiones estúpidas algún día? Es que no podía dejar de cagarla en ningún momento. 

-Lo que tú quieras, pero que esté bueno. 

-¿Te refieres a mí?  
Raoul ya estaba empezando a notar en calor en las mejillas ante ese comentario y el moreno también se había dado cuenta. 

-Ya sé lo que te voy a servir. Vuelvo enseguida. 

Y ahí estaba, Raoul envuelto de nuevo en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos. No entendía por qué aquel comentario que seguramente hubiera hecho de broma le había llegado tanto y se había puesto tan rojo. 


	8. demasiados sentimientos.

Habían pasado ya casi 3 meses desde que había empezado el curso y cada vez se notaba más cerca la presión de los exámenes. Y no solo eso.

Su relación con Agoney había mejorado bastante desde el primer día que cruzo la puerta. Las clases de conducir cada vez le eran más amenas y se lo pasaba bastante bien con el moreno. Podía incluso decirse que eran amigos. Bastante amigos.

La relación con Julia se había tornado un poco, y es que el estrés de ambos por parte de los exámenes era palpable en el ambiente y ninguno quería más problemas de los que ya tenían. Pero la quería pero todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Raoul las palabras que le había dicho Alfred unos días antes.

-Te gusta.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Que si te gusta.-A Raoul le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando le oyó decir esa frase.  
-Eso no era una pregunta hace unos segundos.  
-Es que no me hace falta preguntarte porque conozco tu respuesta.  
-Alfred, tengo novia y la quiero muchísimo y lo sabes. Llevamos casi 2 años ya. No me gusta Agoney.  
-La quieres pero como amiga, no como pareja. Como pareja lo quieres a él. Además yo no había mencionado su nombre. ¿No te parece prueba suficiente?

No, no lo era. ¿Por qué quién más iba a ser? ¿Él? ¿Ricky? Es que no había muchas más posibilidades.

-¿Y tú qué coño sabes sobre mis sentimientos?-No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su supuesto amigo. ¿Quién cojones se creía para averiguar lo que sentía o lo que dejaba de sentir por alguien?  
-Raoul, no te conozco desde hace mucho y soy consciente, pero joder, cuando no estás con él, que ya bastante tiempo pasáis juntos, te pasas el día hablando de él. Antes me hablabas de música, de aquella película aburrida que habías visto el viernes porque no te apetecía salir de fiesta y de lo mucho que querías a tu novia. Ahora no puedo hablar contigo sin que menciones su nombre.-Alfred había empezado a escupir palabras por la boca y había llegado el punto en el que lo sueltas todo de una y luego te arrepientes. No había vuelta atrás.- ¿Nunca has pensado por qué lo odiabas tanto los primeros días de clase? Porque yo sí. Porque sabías inconscientemente que te atraía y te daba miedo. Te daba miedo porque joder, no es fácil sentirse atraído por alguien de tu mismo sexo, ¿verdad? Y sigues teniendo miedo. Porque el miedo no se supera fácilmente.  
-Vete, ¡LARGO! ¡AHORA!  
-Podrás echarme todas las veces que quieras, Raoul, de tu casa y de tu vida. Pero tus sentimientos te van a acompañar durante toda la vida y a ellos no les vas a poder echar. 

No había vuelto a hablar con Alfred desde aquella conversación hace ya 3 días pero tampoco sentía la necesidad. Estaba molesto y enfadado, no necesitaba otra charla de esas. No ahora mismo. 

Por eso ese día sintió la necesidad de desconectar por un momento de su vida y fue al lugar al que siempre conseguía recomponerse: la música.

Era ya un poco tarde por la noche, así que las farolas estaban encendidas e iluminaban todas las calles de aquel casi invierno que cada vez estaba más próximo. 

Cuando llegó al conservatorio y no vio a nadie casi se pone a llorar de felicidad. No quería encontrarse a nadie allí, ni a profesores ni a compañeros. Agradecía a la vida que fuera viernes y que seguramente salieran de fiesta y no volverían a casa hasta el amanecer del día siguiente con una resaca que les haría prometer que no volverían a beber. Y otra vez el ciclo.

Se acercó a uno de los pianos de la clase y antes de sentarse a tocarlo empezó a acariciarlo suavemente como si fuera encontrar algún tipo de consolación en aquellas teclas.  
Fue entonces cuando se sentó y empezó a tocar. La música, como siempre le transportaba a aquel lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad y esta vez no iba a ser menos.  
Tocó un par de canciones y cuando por fin se sintió preparado empezó a cantar la canción. Tenerife Sea. Aquella canción que tanto le había recordado a su novia algún día empezaba a pasar a segundo plano y se aparecía la sonrisa del canario en su cabeza. Y aunque intentaba evitarlo, volvía una y otra vez.

Su pelo.  
Su barba.  
Su olor.

Cuando terminó la canción volvió a recodar la conversación que había tenido con Alfred. Cada vez que lo hacía, cambiaba su punto de vista y aunque no quisiera admitirlo podía llegar tener razón en algunas partes. Pero después lo pensaba mejor y es que Alfred no era quién para decidir quién le gustaba o no. 

La noche cada vez se hacía más oscura y el conservatorio cerraba en apenas 10 minutos, así que Raoul recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta del edificio principal. 

Lo acogió una ráfaga de aire que hizo que se congelara todo su cuerpo y de forma automática empezó a frotarse así mismo para poder entrar en calor. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Una vez conocida resonó en la cabeza de Raoul. ¿Habían sido sus pensamientos o realmente estaba ahí?  
-¿Perdona?-Empezó a mover la cabeza hacia todas partes para buscarle pero no le encontró sentado en el suelo hasta pasados unos segundos.  
-Que qué haces aquí.

En ese momento, el rubio estaba cansado y ponerse a la defensiva como hacía siempre requería un montón de energía así que le contó la verdad.  
-Llevo unos días un poco de mierda y he venido a despejarme un poco cantando. Alfred y yo no nos hablamos desde hace varios días y la concentración que necesito para aprobar los exámenes no sé dónde está. Además, Julia y yo no estamos teniendo el mejor momento en nuestra relación que digamos. 

Se había dejado llevar y había contado toda la verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso? No se acordaba, pero la verdad es que sentaba bien sobre todo cuando la persona que tienes al lado sabe escuchar y no va a juzgarte. 

Agoney se frotó las manos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Rebusco algo en su bolsillo y cuando lo encontró se lo ofreció al otro. 

-¿Quieres? A mí siempre me relaja.  
-Yo...no fumo.  
-¿Siempre hay una primera vez no?  
Agoney encendió el cigarro y le dio la primera calada. Raoul lo observaba una y otra vez y a pesar de no haber fumado nunca, necesitaba probar algo que había estado en la boca de Agoney.

-Déjame dar una calada.

Se acercó el cigarrillo y lo hizo. Empezó a toser como un adolescente a los 15 años que prueba por primera vez el tabaco en su vida. Era realmente lo que era. Solo que con 18 años.

-Tienes que aspirar más tranquilamente, mira.

Agoney lo volvió a hacer y Raoul observaba en silencio. De repente ya no quería fumar sino verlo disfrutar con cada movimiento que hacía el otro mientras se lo acercaba a la boca. 

-Lo siento, Agoney, me tengo que ir ya, es muy tarde.-No se podía creer que eran ya casi las doce de la noche. El último autobús pasaba a las doce y media y aunque pudiera ir andando tampoco le apetecía demasiado. Y para ser sincero, tampoco le apetecía ir en bus.

-¿Quieres… que te lleve a casa?

Sí. Era una respuesta clara y concisa, pero no podía decirlo así tal cual. 

-¿No te importa?  
-En absoluto. Venga, que tengo el coche ahí.

La vuelta en coche fue más bien silenciosa, sin ninguna razón especial. Ambos disfrutaban del silencio mutuo que acompañaba la noche.

Raoul miraba de vez en cuando a Agoney de reojo y viceversa aunque ambos bajaban la mirada cuando sentían que el otro se estaba empezando a dar cuenta. De repente, el rubio empezó a tocarse exceso los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Mierda, mierda.-dijo Raoul en un tono excesivamente serio.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Se…me han olvidado las llaves en casa y mi familia se ha ido todo el fin de semana. Intentaré llamar a Julia.

No responde. Perfecto.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Es decir, en mi piso…si no te importa claro… Porque si te importa…podemos buscar otra solución, claro.  
-Pues entonces me parece que por unos días vas a tener compañero de piso.-Raoul no sabía de qué manera iba a tomarse el comentario el moreno pero tras oír su risa supo que no pasaba nada. 

El piso de Agoney era bastante pequeño a decir verdad. Nada más entrar, había un salón con un sofá que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y justo en frente una tele. Detrás del sofá había una cocina tipo americana que comunicaba con el salón, lo que hacía ahorrar suficiente espacio para dejar sitio únicamente a otra habitación y un baño. 

-¿Una cerveza?  
-Claro.  
Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, bebiendo y viendo alguna que otra serie en Netflix. El día siguiente era sábado y ninguno de los dos tenía que madrugar así que podían quedarse despiertos todo el tiempo que quisieran. 

Entre unas cosas y otras, eran las 2 de la madrugada y estaban cantando a pleno pulmón un karaoke que habían encontrado en youtube hacía unas horas. Sabían que podían molestar a los vecinos pero el alcohol circulando por las venas era demasiado como para preocuparse de algo más que no pasara en ese salón.  
Ya era bastante tarde cuando los dos decidieron que estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir cantando y se echaron en un acto reflejo en el sofá de Agoney. Se oía la música de fondo y los cuerpos de ambos chicos estaban demasiado cerca. De fondo, empezó a sonar “Love on the brain” de Rihanna, una de las canciones que más le gustaba al moreno.

-Me encanta esta canción-dijo mirando a Raoul fijamente a los ojos. Raoul empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo ante su mirada y la dirigió hacia los labios de Agoney. No sabe si fue el alcohol, la música o el ambiente pero de repente había agarrado a Agoney de la camiseta y le estaba besando desesperadamente.-No sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando este momento, Raoul-y fue él ahora quién le cogió de la camiseta y le tumbó en el sofá, juntando una y otra vez sus labios, sus respiraciones y sus olores.  
Esta vez el beso lo dirigía Agoney y Raoul solo se estaba dejando llevar y no le disgustaba en absoluto. Pero se empezó a sentir culpable por disfrutarlo y apartó el cuerpo de Agoney.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Es por Julia verdad?  
-Claro que es por ella.  
-Pero, tú… ¿la quieres de verdad?

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con que no la quería?

-Pues claro que la quiero. Joder, es mi novia.  
Pero, ¿realmente la quería tanto como decía? Las palabras de Alfred volvían a resonar en la cabeza de Raoul y ahora se mezclaban con las que le había dicho Agoney. El alcohol tampoco estaba haciendo mucho de su parte y se sentía confundido.  
-Agoney, no sé lo que me está pasando. Quiero a Julia, de verdad que lo hago pero creo que ya no es lo mismo que antes-No había parado de mirarle los labios al canario así que este volvió a juntarlos con los de Raoul, temiéndose lo peor, que le apartara o que se fuera de su apartamento. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, algo que agradeció bastante.  
-Raoul, ya es muy tarde y deberías descansar. La noche es el peor momento para ponerte a pensar. Mañana hablamos tranquilamente.  
Le dolía admitirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Su cabeza no estaba como para ponerse a pensar.  
-No me has dicho qué hacías afuera en el conservatorio a esas horas.  
-Algún día lo sabrás, pero hoy no.  
-Yo te lo he dicho hoy, no es justo.  
-Descansa, que es lo que tienes que hacer ahora.-y le iba a hacer caso porque era Agoney. 

-Raoul, yo me quedo en el sofá y tú duermes en mi cama, ¿de acuerdo?  
-No.  
-¿Cómo que no? Es mi piso y se hace lo que yo diga. Así que tú duermes en mi cama.

Después de eso, Raoul aceptó la "propuesta" y se fue del salón cruzando las últimas palabras con el canario. Buenas noches.  
Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, le había cedido su cama. Su maldita cama. Pero es que además no era solo su cama, sino su habitación, sus cosas, su todo. Y es que para Raoul que alguien le dejara ver su cuarto signficaba mucho para él aunque para el resto del mundo no significara nada. 

Y por alguna razón que aún no había terminado de aceptar, se sentía bien en aquella habitación.


	9. su piso.

4:30 de la mañana. No puede creerse que haya vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. Hacía ya 6 malditos meses que no la tenía. 6 meses. 

Él solo en medio de un bosque mientras grita ayuda. Oye una voz pero no sabe de dónde viene ni sabe lo que dice pero parece que está chillando. Avanza hacia dónde él cree que proviene esa voz pero cada vez se escucha más lejana. Se echa al suelo a llorar y vuelve a gritar, pero solo le sale un susurro. 

Sólo.

En la casa hay un silencio sepulcral, exceptuando los suaves ronquidos de Agoney que le tranquilizan al saber al menos que no está solo en aquel lugar. 

Intenta volver a dormirse pero no lo consigue. Normalmente, iría a la habitación de su hermano, le diría que todo está bien, aunque nunca le haya contado aquella pesadilla. Eso es una de las cosas que más le gusta de su hermano. Que nunca le presiona.

Pero tras estar una hora dando vueltas en la cama y delirando decide que no tiene opción. 

-Ago, Agoney-le dice meciéndole suavemente. 

-Hmmm.

-He tenido una pesadilla y no puedo dormir.

En ese momento Agoney se incorpora rápidamente y se da cuenta de que quizá ha sido demasiado rápido para ser considerado normal. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. 

-¿Qué has soñado?-dice en tono somnoliento. 

Raoul empieza a llorar y se le hace un nudo en la garganta que le hace imposible hablar. 

Agoney da pequeñas palmadas al sofá para que Raoul se siente a su lado y cuando lo hace acerca más su cuerpo.

-No pasa nada, si no puedes contármelo ahora, ¿vale? Tú respira y relájate, que sea lo que sea lo que has soñado no es real. 

Agoney le seca las lágrimas que se deslizan por las mejillas de Raoul. Tiene ganas de besarle pero no lo va a hacer. 

Raoul nota que el gesto de Agoney secándole las lágrimas le hace sentir bien y cree que se siente preparado para dar el siguiente paso. 

-Agoney-dice mientras todavía le tiembla un poco la voz-nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero desde hace un 1 año y medio llevo teniendo la misma pesadilla. La última vez fue hace 6 meses y pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero no, no lo he hecho. –Hace una pausa para coger aire y continúa.-Estoy solo en medio de un bosque mientras grito pero nadie me escucha y oigo una voz pero cada vez es más lejana. Intento pedir ayuda pero no lo consigo. 

A Agoney le rompe ver a Raoul tan roto, tan miserable, pero le sienta bien que haya sido la primera persona a la que se lo haya contado. Aunque sea una tontería, se ha sentido lo suficientemente valiente como para confiar en él.

-¿Puedes…dormir conmigo esta noche?-le sale con un hilo de voz demasiado débil.

Pero ya está. Solo le falta oír la respuesta. Y no sabe si está preparado para oírla. 

-Claro.

Y ambos se van a la habitación de Agoney y se tumban en su cama. 

-Agoney. 

-Raoul.

-¿Nunca has pensado en lo que verdaderamente te hace feliz? Quiero decir, para mí la música es lo que más feliz me hace. Componerla, escucharla, tocarla. Pero a veces siento que no es suficiente. Que necesito algo más. 

Sabe que hablar a altas horas de la madrugada es peligroso porque el cerebro se deja llevar más de lo necesario pero necesita hablar con alguien de esto y siente que Agoney es la persona indicada. 

Agoney siempre es la persona indicada. 

Agoney se piensa un rato la respuesta pero por fin se decide a hablar. 

-Muchas veces. Y por supuesto, que es la música. Pero si tuviera que elegir entre escucharla y componerla, me quedaría de lejos con componerla. Escuchar música me hace feliz al 80% pero componerla al 100%. Componiendo expreso sentimientos que no soy capaz de expresar de otras maneras y me siento libre. 

Raoul no ha parado de escuchar la pasión con la que ha dicho cada una de las palabras. Le admira. Y le quiere. Pero aunque eso último no esté preparado para aceptarlo del todo.

-¿Si tuvieras que elegir una canción para toda la vida cuál sería? 

-Probablemente Can’t Help Falling in Love. Esa canción me transmite tanto que estoy seguro que aunque la escuchara por el resto de mi vida no me cansaría en absoluto-Y es cierto. La primera vez que el moreno escuchó esa canción estaba en el coche y por un momento sintió todas y cada una de las letras de la canción.7

-¿Y si tuvieras que elegir una comida? 

-Pizza, sin dudarlo.

-Yo soy más de sushi. 

-Nunca he probado el sushi.

-¿NUNCA HAS PROBADO EL SUSHI? Te tengo que llevar a probarlo. 

-Por supuesto, rubio. 

-Bueno, ¿y si tuvieras que elegir una persona?

Agoney se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Mi hermana. 

-Buena elección, yo también diría lo mismo. Bueno, mi hermano, pero es lo mismo. 

La noche cada vez se iba haciendo cada vez más clara y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir. 

-Creo que ya a va ir siendo hora de dormir. Lo siento por despertarte y no dejarte dormir. 

-No pasa nada, Raoul. De verdad.

Raoul llevaba conteniéndose demasiado toda la noche así que cuando sus cuerpos se estaban rozando por culpa del frío y sus respiraciones entremezclando, decidió volver a tomar el primer paso. 

Y volvió a besarlo. 

Era mucho mejor que antes. Ahora el beso era ligero, con mensaje, con un no te preocupes. 

Y esta vez no se sentía culpable porque era lo que quería de verdad. 

Cuando terminaron el beso no hubo palabras por parte de ninguno, sino una suave sonrisa por parte del rubio que fue seguida por el otro. 

Y antes de dormirse de verdad, Agoney le dio un suave pico a Raoul y cerró los ojos. 

Y Agoney podría mentir todo lo que quisiera los demás pero a él mismo no podía mentirse. A pesar de que quería muchísimo a su hermana, elegiría a Raoul por todo lo que le hace sentir Aunque él no lo sepa. Aunque no sean nada. 

Al día siguiente, Agoney fue el primer en despertarse. Dudaba si despertar a Raoul o no. No parecía que hubiera vuelto a tener pesadillas pero a pesar de todo le dejó durmiendo otro rato más. 

Lo que Agoney no sabía es que Raoul llevaba todo el tiempo despierto y cuando se levantó de la cama se le partió el corazón. Pero en cuanto vio su espalda con aquellos lunares es como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto a reconstruir en cuestión de segundos. 

Seguía sin entender lo que le pasaba, pero había decidido una cosa: ese fin de semana se iba a llevar solo por lo que sentía. Ya pagaría las consecuencias a la semana siguiente.   
De repente, un olor a comida le atrajo de manera inconsciente a la cocina. Y ahí estaba Agoney. 

-Estoy haciendo mi especialidad: macarrones con mi salsa especial.

-¿Tu salsa especial?

-Mi salsa especial. Ya verás que en cuanto la pruebes vas a querer repetir. 

-Eso ya lo veremos. 

Raoul se fue al sofá del salón, aunque seguía estando en la misma habitación que Agoney. Ventajas de tener cocina americana.

-La comida ya está.

Agoney llevó los dos platos al salón y dejó que Raoul lo probara primero.

-Esto está…

-¿Está…?

-Está buenísimo Agoney. No me has mentido. 

Y la tarde poco a poco fue cayendo. 

Raoul no sabe en qué momento había apoyado la cabeza en el regazo de Agoney ni en qué momento este había empezado a acariciar su pelo. Pero se sentía bien. Con el suave tacto de sus dedos recorriéndole era imposible no quedarse dormido y así lo hizo. 

Agoney por su parte estaba más feliz que nunca. Tenía a Raoul literalmente encima y aunque hacía rato que se le habían quedado dormidas las piernas no iba a dejar que se apartara de él. 

Y así pasaron el resto del fin de semana, entre caricias, tonteo y conversaciones que hacían que solamente existieran ellos en aquel piso. 

Y el lunes llegó antes de lo esperado. 

Agoney y Raoul habían ido juntos ese día a clase un poco antes de lo normal. A pesar de que Raoul siempre llegará sobre esa hora, para Agoney se le hacía más complicado pero ese día no querían que nadie les viera entrar juntos. 

Mala decisión. 

Cuando llegaron a clase estaban las personas menos oportunas: Ricky y Alfred. 

Ricky le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa a Agoney de las que dicen “ahora vas a contarme todo lo que has hecho y no te vas a dejar ni un maldito detalle.” 

Raoul no había vuelto a hablar demasiado con Alfred desde aquella conversación y no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaría ahora que le había visto entrar con él. 

Precisamente con él. 

-Tenemos que hablar.-Alfred no parecía enfadado, pero tampoco parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

Raoul sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria. 

La clase se hizo eternamente larga pero finalmente terminó. Y tenía que hacer frente a la conversación. Eso sí que se le iba a hacer largo. 

-Cuéntame. 

-¿El qué concretamente?   
-A ver, ¿por qué has llegado con él esta mañana y por qué parecías tan felices los dos? 

-He dormido en su piso este fin de semana.-directo y claro.   
-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y? 

-Que qué ha pasado, Raoul. 

¿Le mentía o le decía la verdad? 

-Nada, no ha pasado nada. 

-No me lo creo.

-Pues no te lo creas  
.   
Se creó un silencio tenso entre los dos por un momento. 

-Vale, sí ha pasado algo. Nos hemos besado. 

-Lo sabía. Es que lo sabía.

-Pero ha sido solo una vez. Bueno puede que un par de veces. 

Quizá más, piensa Raoul pero no lo dice. 

Alfred lo sabía. Lo sabía antes desde que pasara y Raoul no sabía si agradecérselo o matarle. 

Lo único que Raoul tenía claro ese día es que estaba siendo el más largo de su vida. 

-Hey, tete, ¿qué tal el fin de semana con Julia? Espero que hayas usado condón. 

Claro. El fin de semana con Julia. 

-Bien, aunque eres un descarado. 

-Yo me preocupo por mi hermano porque no quiero ser tío aún, ¿sabes? 

-Ni yo padre. 

-Pues por eso te lo digo. 

Después de esa conversación no podía parar de dar vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía que hacer un repaso del fin de semana. 

Había dormido con Agoney, en su cama, le había contado la pesadilla, esa pesadilla que no había contado a nadie, le había hecho la comida y se había quedado dormido en su regazo. 

Y si pudiera congelar el tiempo, no le cabería duda de que sería aquel fin de semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy planteando hacer un episodio narrado totalmente desde el pusto de vista de Agoney así que decidme que opináis en los comentarios o si sois de Raoul a tope.


End file.
